amor eterno
by bellaalicecullenswan
Summary: la vida de bella cambio para siempre de ser humana paso a ser una nueva licántropo y no solo eso si no que bella se imprima en quien menos esperaban, en Embry, el mejor amigo de Jacob ¿Cómo tomara Jacob esto? ¿Qué pasa si los Cullen vuelven por ella? ¿Con quien se quedara bella?
1. victoria

**Prefacio**

**Después que Edward abandono a bella en el bosque muchas cosas cambiaron, victoria volvió por ella, lista para matarla. Pero un lobo impide que victoria la mate pero bella pierde mucha sangre y toda la manada dono de su sangre para salvarla, pero dos meses después de la transfusión de sangre la vida de bella cambio para siempre de ser humana paso a ser una nueva licántropo y no solo eso si no que bella se imprima en quien menos esperaban, en Embry, el mejor amigo de Jacob ¿Cómo tomara Jacob esto? ¿Qué pasa si los Cullen vuelven por ella? ¿Con quien se quedara bella? ¿Embry o Edward?**

* * *

**Capitulo I: victoria**

** Bella Nov.**

**Dos meses han pasado desde que Salí con jake y Mike al cine y desde ese día Jacob me ha evitado me sentía muy vacía sin mi sol, sin mi amigo, suspire no quería que Charlie notara que estaba volviendo a mi antiguo estado de zombie, camine por los pasillos del instituto con gesto ausente, todo donde sea que mirara me recordaba a Edward, suspire sabia que en cualquier momento, victoria vendría por mi, me mataría, si tan solo ella supiera que no estaba con Edward y si tan solo viera como estoy de seguro dejaría su entupida venganza, suspire mientras entraba al estacionamiento del instituto hacia mi camioneta, me subí a mi camioneta conduciendo hacia casa cuando el motor comenzó a fallar, bufe frustrada y baje de mi camioneta mientras comencé a caminar por el sendero hacia mi casa, no llevaba mucho de camino cuando me sentí observada, me gire a mirar pero no había nadie, cuando me di vuelta frente a mi estaba victoria asustada la mire , mientras un jadeo salía de mis labios**

**-vaya, vaya, pero miren que tenemos aquí-dijo con su aguda voz – si es la mascota de los Cullen**

** -dije entrecortado**

**-vaya me recuerdas despreciable humana-ijo mirándome con desden**

**-que haces aquí-dije**

**-pues vine por mi venganza, pareja por pareja, ojo por ojos-dijo acercándose a mi y lanzándome contra un árbol- tu querido Edward con tu muerte pagara la de james**

**- …- no me dio tiempo de decir nada cuando ya la tenía frente a mí rompiendo mi pierna y mi brazo, vi. como sacaba un cuchillo y me lo enteraba en el estomago, el aire escapo de mis pulmones**

**-di tus ultimas palabras-dijo con una sonrisa macabra**

**-ed.…Wa...-dije antes de sentir que mi vista se nublaba, escuche unos gruñidos y volví a abrir mis ojos frente a mi habían cinco gigantescos lobos y detrás de ellos había una hoguera ellos habían matado a victoria, sentí mis parpados pesados**

**-resiste bella-se escucho la voz de Jacob**

**-SAM acelera la estamos perdiendo-dijo una voz **

**- ya casi llegamos –dijo sam y entonces caí a la oscuridad**


	2. donacion de sangre

**Capitulo II: donación de sangre **

**Jacob nov.**

** Apenas llegamos al hospital dejamos a bella en una camilla y se la llevaron de urgencias sam, jared, paul y embry se quedaron conmigo mientras esperábamos alguna noticia sobre el estado de bella, al menos estaba viva y la chupasangre no la había mordido si no mi bella ya no existiría, no se cuanto tiempo paso hasta que salio el doctor y se dirigió hacia nosotros**

**-ustedes trajeron a la señorita Swann-dijo**

**-si-respondimos**

**-¿Cómo esta?-pregunte**

**- bien en estado de su gravedad, tiene una pierna y brazo roto y ha perdido mucha sangre-hizo una mueca- necesitamos hacerles transfusiones de sangre pero nadie tiene su sangre**

**-¿Qué tipo de sangre es?-pregunto sam**

**-AB negativo-dijo**

**-nosotros tenemos ese tipo de sangre –dijo jared**

**- nosotros seremos los donantes-dijo paul**

**-entonces síganme por favor jóvenes-dijo**

** Caminamos por varios pasillos hasta una habitación blanca donde nos esperaba una enfermera con todos un equipo de agujas, el primero en sentarse fue sam, después paul, jared, embry y por ultimo yo, una hora después tenían la sangre justa para bella y fueron a hacerle las transfusiones**

**-¿crees que pase algo, si nuestra sangre se mezcla con la de bella?-pregunto embry**

**-no lo se-dijo sam**

**Después de eso a todos nos asalto la duda, que causaría nuestra sangre en bella, nadie tenia la respuesta para esto, unas horas mas tarde llego Charlie preocupado por ella pero nos agradeció que donáramos sangre para salvarla, fuimos a su habitación y la vimos allí en la cama toda conectada a unos cables, su respiración ya era normal de nuevo solo nos quedaba a esperar que sucedería de ahora en adelante**


	3. nuevos cambios

**Capituló III: nuevos cambios**

** Bella Nov.**

** Han pasado dos semanas de aquel incidente donde sam y los demás mataron a victoria, mis fracturas del brazo y pierna deberían curarse como en dos meses mas pero extrañamente ya no me duele la fracturas me siento como casi nueva y donde tenia la cicatriz de la cortada solo hay una sonrosada línea, además mi estatura y temperatura han aumentado y todo en dos semanas. Además había crecido casi 15 cm, mi torpeza estaba desapareciendo y mi piel se colocaba cada vez menos pálida y además su temperatura era abrasadora como la de Jacob, no sabia que era lo que estaba sucediendo conmigo.**

**Jacob Nov.**

** Dos semanas después de que todos donamos la sangre para bella, comenzamos a pensar que consecuencia tendría esto y ahora aquí estábamos todos en casa de los Swann y a que Charlie nos había invitado a cenar, bella estaba muy cambiada, estaba mas ata que la ultima vez, menos pálida y podría jurar que su temperatura era tan alta como la mia, ser posible que bella se llegue a transformar, por solo darle nuestra sangre.**

**-bella podemos hablar contigo-dijo sam**

**-claro-dijo bella confundida**

** Salimos todos hacia el patio trasero de la casa de los Swann, sabíamos que sam le diría a bella lo que estaba sucediendo, bella me miro confundida pero solo me escogí de hombros**

**-¿Qué sucede?-dijo bella**

**-bella tu sabes quienes donaron la sangre que te salvo-dijo sam**

**-no, no lo se-dijo**

**-fuimos nosotros-dijo sam- y ¿queremos saber si has notados algunos cambios en ti?**

**-si he notado muchos cambios-dijo mirándome- mi temperatura es mas alta que antes, he crecido 15 cm mas de lo que media, no tengo mi torpeza ahora, incluso la cicatriz donde victoria me apuñalo no es como debería ser si no que es una simple línea sonrosada**

**-hummm...-dijo sam- ya veo**

**-¿Qué sucede?-dijo paul**

**-bella en unos días terminara transformándose-dijo**

**-¿Qué es eso posible?-dije**

**-al parecer si ya que los síntomas que bella dice son los mismos que nosotros tuvimos antes de transformarnos-dijo sam**

**-bella Serra la primera loba-dijo embry**

**-al parecer si-dijo sam**

**-Billy le esta explicando todo a Charlie no-dijo bella**

**-si-dije**

**-entonces bella bienvenida a la manada-dijo sam- me presentare a pesar que ya me conoces soy san Uley**

**-yo soy paul meraz segundo al mando-dijo paul**

**- soy jared tercer al mando-dijo jared**

**- bueno me presento de nuevo contigo bella-dijo embry sonriéndole- soy call, embry call**

**-un gusto-dijo bella mirándonos**

**Entonces en ese momento la mirada de bella y embry se cruzaron, ambos se miraban como si hubieran visto el sol por primera vez, entonces todos nos dimos cuenta soltando unos jadeos. Embry se había imprimado en bella**


	4. no te puedo ver, mi transformacion

**Capitulo IV: no te puedo ver, mi transformación**

** Alice Nov.**

**Algo pasaba pero no sabia lo que era, extrañaba demasiado a bella, no sabia de ella desde que nos fuimos de forks, pero el otro dia cuando tuve esa visión, de victoria atacando a bella, hizo que todos en la familia gruñéramos de frustración Por no poder llegar a tiempo, además que desde ese dia deje de tener visiones de ella, ¿Qué abra pasad con bella? ¿Estará viva o realmente victoria el mato?**

**Bella Nov.**

**-¿embry?-dije confusa**

**Su mirara no se despegaba de la mia, sus ojos negros me miraban como si fuese la primera vez que viera el sol, extrañamente yo me sentía igual, sentía que el era todo para mi y extrañamente me sentía mucho mejor como si no tuviera el agujero en mi pecho**

**-embry, bella-dijo sam**

**-eh si-dijimos los dos**

**-veo que se imprimaron-dijo**

**-¿imprima que?-dije confusa**

**-imprimado-dijo embry a mi lado**

**- la imprimación es cuando encuentras a tu alma gemela, con solo verla a los ojos sabes que es ella por que todo deja de tener sentido ya no es la gravedad la que te sujeta a la tierra sin no ella, en tu caso bella, el-dijo sam**

**-pero ahora lo importante es ver que bella se transforme-dijo jake medio molesto**

**-bien bella-dijo sam atrayendo mi atención- enójate**

**-que-dije**

**- tienes que enojarte, piensa en algo que te de tanta rabia y asi podrás transformarte-dijo embry**

**-OK-dije mientras pensaba que es lo que me podría ser enojar, lo ingenua que fue al pensar que Edward me amaba o la irritante de Jessica y su perrita faldera de Lauren, de repente empecé a sentir un extraño calor en mi y también comencé a convulsionar, los chicos se separaron de donde estaba, cerré mis ojos y sentí estallar cuando abrí mi ojos todo era tan distinto a lo que veía cuando humana, todos me miraban sorprendidos**

**-Low –dijo jake- un pelaje tan rojizo no había visto**

**-de que esta hablando-dije confusa**

**- no te podemos oír bella por que no estamos en forma de lobo-dijo paul**

**- además mira tu pata-dijo jared**

**Levante mi pata y allí estaba la prueba mi pelaje era un rojizo hermoso que con la luz del sol destallaba colores mas asombrosos, después de un rato sam trajo ropa para mi, la mordí con mi hocico y fui detrás de los árboles a transformarme y me vestí antes de volver con la manada**

**-tendrás que cortarte el pelo-dijo embry**

**-por que-dije**

**-tu pelo es muy largo eso hace que tu pelaje también lo sea-dijo sam**

**-entendido-dije**


	5. el paso del tiempo

**Capitulo V: el paso del tiempo**

**Bella Nov.**

**Sam y los demás me llevaron a la push hacia casa de la prometida de sam, Emily, era una chica agradable , a pesar que las cicatrices de su rostro se lo deformaban un poco ella seguía viéndose hermosa, Emily me sonrío con un poco de pena al ver que tendría que cortar mi cabello pero me aseguraron que crecería pronto y mucho mas largo, asi que asentí mientras Emily cortaba mi cabello y sam me hacia el tatuaje de los quileutes, sam me había comentado que todos los miembros del consejo sabían de mi cambio y además de que ellos le habían dicho que se lo digieran a Charlie**

**-vamos bella quita esa cara-dijo embry mientras caminábamos por la playa**

**-es que esto es nuevo para mi-dije mirándolo y sonriéndole**

**-lo se que todo es nuevo para ti pero… con el tiempo te acostumbraras-dijo**

**-si tienes razón-dije**

**-BELLA-grito Jacob acercándose e interponiéndose entre embry y yo**

**-que hay jake-dije**

**- nada quería saber si quieres ir a dar una vuelta conmigo hacia los acantilados-dijo sonriéndome**

**Su propuesta sonaba muy tentadora pero no quería dejar a embry solo menos cuando Jacob había interrumpido nuestra charla, se que jake tiene sentimientos hacia mi pero el para mi es como un hermano no lo veo como vi. Alguna vez a Edward, suspire, embry y jake me miraban aguardando una respuesta**

**-eh no jake gracias-dije – ya debo irme Charlie me espera**

**-OH bueno quieres que te vaya a dejar a casa-dijo mirando e ignorando a embry**

**- no gracias jake, embry ya se ha ofrecido y le he dicho que si –dije seria**

**-OH esta bien adiós-dijo con la mandíbula tensa antes de irse**

**-nos vamos-dije mirando a embry**

**Desde ese dia han pasado dos meses y la manada se fue agrandando se nos unieron, Brady, Collin, Seth y leah, la cual estaba la mar de contenta de no ser la única loba, entre ambas éramos dinamita, mis sentimientos hacia embry cada dia era mas fuerte pero siempre que estábamos solos, aparecía Jacob y arruinaba todo, los chicos dicen que esta celoso.**

**-bells-dijo leah**

**-que –dije frunciendo el ceño**

**- ¿Qué Haras con el instituto?-dijo**

**-Charlie no dejo que me cambiara al de la reserva asi que mañana tendré que volver al de forks-dije con una mueca de discuto**

**-OH que mal-dijo ella**

**Leah y yo éramos tan unidas junto a Emily, esto me hacia acordarme de la relación que tenia con Alice… era la primera vez en meses que pensaba su nombre, moví mi cabeza alejando esos pensamientos y seguí mi platica con leah**


	6. ¿celos?

**Capitulo VI: ¿celos?**

** Bella Nov.**

**Con Leah, Emily y Kim la novia de jared las cuatros éramos muy buenas amigas, ahora estábamos las cuatros en la pequeña playa de la push leah y yo deberíamos estar con los demás lobos pero SAM no quería exponernos a los vampiros, suspire, con las chicas estábamos sentadas conversando y riendo, eso hasta que lo vi., allí un poco mas debajo de a playa, estaba Emory pero junto a el estaba una chica bajita, sentí que la sangre me hervía cuando vi. Que Embry la abrazaba, un gruñido broto de mi pecho atrayendo la mirada de las chicas sobre mí**

**-bells-dijo Leah**

**-oh por dios estas celosa-chillo Kim, la fulmine con la mirada**

**-se como te sientes bella-dijo Emily**

**-¿Cómo es que sabes como me siento?-dije frunciendo el ceño**

**-con Sam igual me sentí asi-dijo sonriéndome- tu instinto reclama a tu imprimación**

**Embry Nov.**

** Después de que deje a Mariah en su casa después de haberme traído los deberes, pase de nuevo por la playa donde vi. A bella con las chicas pero ahora habían llegado jared, Sam, Paúl, quien extrañamente se imprimo en Leah, y Jacob el cual abrazaba muy posesivamente a bella, como si fuera suya pero mi instinto de lobo la reclamaba si me mantenía distante de bella era por que Jacob lo había pedido pero ahora debía reclamar mi lugar, camine hacia donde ellos sonriendo y mirando desafiante a Jacob llegue y me senté entre bella y el, todos en la manada me miraban con gesto divertido haciendo que bufara**

**-hey bella-dije sonriéndole**

**-hey Embry-dijo mirándome a los ojos**

**Estuvimos un buen rato practicando en la playa, hacia un poco de frío Haci que pase mi brazo por los hombros de bella antes la mirada de furia de Jacob, solo le gruñí, poco a poco todos se fueron yendo menos bella y yo, tome sus manos sonriéndole su temperatura era igual a la MIA como la primera vez que la conocí en el taller de Jacob, sus hermosos ojos chocolate hacían que te perdieras en ellos**

**-bella hay algo que deseo decirte –comencé despacio**

**-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto**

**-desde que me imprime en ti, supe que tú eres con quien quiero estar, me iluminaste mi vida, me hiciste tener un motivo por el cual seguir esforzándome en esto de ser lobo-dije**

**-y que hay de la chica con la que estabas hace rato-dijo**

**-Mariah solo es una amiga-dije – tu eres muy distinta, además Jacob es lo mismo no**

**- eso es distinto, Jacob es como un hermano-dijo mirándome a los ojos-**

**- y el chupasangre-dije**

**-Edward el no es nada-dijo tomando mi mano- tu eres todo**

**-entonces bella-dije mirándola a los ojos- serias mi novia**

**-claro que si Embry-dijo sonriéndome**

**Lentamente tome su rostro entre mis manos y aplaste sus labios con los míos , moviéndolos despacio y suavemente , bella me correspondió de la misma forma mientras cruzaba sus brazos detrás de mi cuello enredándose sus dedos en mi cabello, solo un aullido fue que no hizo separarnos , _que mierda_ habra pasado.**


	7. de regreso

**Capitulo VII: de regreso**

**Alice Nov.**

**Como seguía sin ver a bella todos decidimos volver a Forks, ahora estábamos en el avión, Edward venia diciendo que no era necesario venir cuando el era el que mas deseaba volver, una vez que el avión aterrizo en Port Ángeles, tomamos nuestros autos y condujimos hacia Forks a nuestra antigua casa, apenas llegamos a casa fuimos a dejar todo a nuestros cuarto mientras esme decía que habría que decorar de nuevo la casa, una hora después todo estaba listo, Carlisle nos llamo para que todos fuéramos a la casa de Charlie, todos listos corrimos por los bosque hasta la casa pero extrañamente había un apestoso olor**

**-Jacala que es ese olor-dije arrugando mi nariz**

**-licántropos-dijo Edward tenso**

** Corrimos un poco mas hasta que enfrente nuestro teníamos a un lobo de pelaje marrón-rojizo junto a uno negro, el cual nos gruño antes que aullara, paramos de correr y nos colocamos en posición defensivas**

**-Edward que piensa-dijo Carlisle**

**-esta llamando a su manada-dijo Edward antes de que unos 8 lobos aparecieran y nos gruñeran**

**Bella Nov.**

**Un aullido hizo que Embry y yo nos separarlos ambos nos miramos a los ojos antes de echar a correr y transformarnos, _Sam que sucede_, pensé mientras corríamos hacia donde se haya, gruñí al saber que era cerca de casa, con Embry aumentamos el paso de nuestra carrera encontrándonos con Leah, Seth, Paúl y Quil, los seis nos unimos a Jared, Colin y Brady, todo corrimos gruñendo hacia donde Sam y Jacob se hallaban, un repulsivo olor me hizo arrugar la nariz**

**-que mierda es ese olor-dije**

**-un vampiro-respondió Paúl**

**Emory se gano ami lado, como en signo de protección, llegamos al claro donde Sam estaba haciendo frente a siente vampiros, vampiros que yo conocía, Paúl y Jared se colocaron al lado de Sam y Jacob, mientras los demás nos colocábamos en una línea defensiva, frente nuestro estaban los Cullen… todos gruñimos hasta que Sam nos mando a callar**

**-_que hacen aquí esas sanguijuelas-_dijo Leah**

**-por favor podemos hablar civilizadamente-dijo Carlisle**

**-_Sam no es buena idea_-dijo Seth**

**-_no que ellos hablen_ –dijo Sam**

**-_Sam, el de pelo cobrizo lee la mente_-dije**

**-¿Cómo sabes que leo la mente?-pregunto Edward**

**Simplemente le gruñí, Embry ami lado también le gruño, además que hacían ellos aquí si ellos se habían marchado para no volver**

**-_ de que quieren hablar-_dijo Sam**

**-queremos saber si alguno de ustedes ha visto algún rastro de victoria-dijo Edward**

**- es que yo tengo el don de visión y la vi. Atacando a Bella-cuando me nombro todos gruñeron- y desde ese dia deje de tener visiones de ella**

**-pensamos que victoria pudo haberla matado-dijo Esme**

**-_victoria esta muerta_-gruño Sam- _y a Bella no podéis acercar_**

**-por que-dijo Edward**

**-_Sam debemos volver la tribu es mas importante que estas cosas_-dije**

**Sam asintió de acuerdo y todos nos fuimos corriendo pero que hacían los Cullen aquí por que después de 8 meses volvían y preguntaban por mí por que, gruñí de frustración y seguí a Leah a casa junto a Seth para conseguir ropa nueva y estar alertas en casa **


	8. el encuentro

**Capitulo VIII: el encuentro**

** Bella Nov.**

** Después de que llegáramos a casa y pusiéramos al tanto a Charlie y Sue de la situación Seth, Leah y yo nos pusimos a vigilar cerca de casa no queríamos que los Cullen se acercaran, todos estábamos tensos, en nuestras formas lobunas podíamos ver que los Mass estaban en gruada en la reservación, aun tenia dudas , mientras Seth y Leah aguardaban la casa yo fui a correr por el perímetro de la camisería, el instituto y la casa, seguí mi trayecto hasta que el olor de un vampiro atrajo mi intención no paso mucho para que identificara el olor, era la única persona que me odiaba, me escondí detrás de un árbol y volví a mi forma humana , como mi pelo aun no me crecía a que apenas llevaba un mes y medio de ser loba seria difícil que me reconociera, Salí de mi escondite y camine como si estuviera dando un típico paseo por la calle**

**Rosalíe Nov.**

** Salí a caminar después de aquel encuentro con los lobos pero había un lobo que a pesar de mostrarse desafiante no hacia mas que gruñirnos, camine tranquilamente hasta que derepente el olor a perro mojado se mezclo en el aire, mire para ver quien era que provocaba ese asqueroso olor, pero me encontré con una chica , pálida, no como yo , con un tatuaje en su brazo y el pelo corto hasta la barbilla, camine un poco mas curiosa deseaba verle el rostro hasta que estuve a tres pasos de ella y entonces un jadeo abandono mis labios no podía ser esa chica era idéntica a bella, pero solo que de distinta forma vestían**

**-OH por todo lo que es santo, por que me tengo que encontrar con sus pestilencias-dijo ella mirándome con odio**

**-eso mismo digo cachorrita-dije entre dientes**

**-vaya vaya si la perfecta Rosalíe hale al fin me habla-dijo sarcástica**

**-¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre? Jodida perra-gruñí**

**- vaya hasta me haces la desconocida- entonces movió su mano derecha y pude ver la medialuna que había en ella, también vi. La cicatriz de su brazo, no, no podía ser ella- que te comieron la lengua los osos**

**-be…ll…a-dije**

**-vaya hasta que te das cuenta-dijo con burla**

**-t…u tu eres una…-dije pero me corto**

**-si soy una y que-me gruño- sabes ya perdí mi tiempo dijo**

**-espera-dije**

** Me ignoro mientras la veía temblar corrió hacia el bosque y yo corrí detrás de ella pero solo alcance a ver un lobo rojizo correr. ¿Bella es una loba? ¿Pero como? Si ella siempre olio a humano, confundida con el encuentro camine hacia la casa**


	9. el plan, yo no estoy loca

**Capitulo IX: el plan, yo no estoy loca**

**Bella Nov.**

**Después del encuentro con Rosalíe me transforme y me fui a casa a avisarle a los chicos que no había peligro alguno, entramos a la casa donde Sue nos hizo comer, además tenia un plan sabia que Rosalíe iría con los Cullen y les diría que yo era una de las lobas pero mi plan era hacerla pasar por loca, sonreí y mire a Leah**

**-lee-lee-dije**

**-dime-dijo antes de llevarse un bocado a la boca**

**-todavía tienes esa peluca de color marrón larga-dije**

**-si ¿Por qué?-dijo entrecerrando los ojos**

**-por que tengo un plan-dije sonriendo ladinamente**

**-por tu sonrisa algo me dice que tiene que ver con tu encuentro con la sanguijuela rubia-dijo Seth**

**-exacto-dije**

**-y bien que se te ocurre-dijeron**

**-el plan es el siguiente-procedí a contarles el plan**

**Rosalíe Nov.**

** Cuando llegue a casa todos se giraron a mi mirarme no se que expresión tendría en mi rostro ya que emmett llego hacia mi y tomo mi mano mirándome preocupado, Edward se acerco a mi mirándome extrañado**

**-rose-dijo suavemente esme-¿Qué ha sucedido?**

**-bella-susurre- ella… ella es una loba**

**-¿Qué?-exclamaron los demás**

**-si me la he topado-dije rápidamente recordando el encuentro-tiene el pelo corto hasta la barbilla, tiene un tatuaje en su brazo derecho y huele a perro mojado**

**-rose estas segura-dijo Alice**

**-si-dije**

**Pase el resto de la noche contándoles a todo mi encuentro yo se que bella es licántropo lo comprobaría si o si, la hora de ir al instituto llego, todos nos fuimos en el auto de Edward, todos querrían comprobar que lo que yo había dicho era verdad o no, no paso mucho hasta que escuchamos la ruidosa camioneta de bella llegar al estacionamiento, esta se estaciono un poco mas cerca de donde estábamos, una de las puertas bajo un chico de no mas de quince años, moreno al parecer el era uno de los lobos, del otro lado de la camioneta bajo bella, pero no como yo la había visto ayer sino como la bella que era cuando no fuimos, pero como ¿ como le creció el pelo de un dia para el otro?¿ pero si yo la vi. Menos pálida de lo que esta ahora? Esas y muchas preguntas mas venían a mi mente**

**-Rosalíe te volviste loca-dijo Alice- bella sigue siendo la misma**

**-pero…yo… la...v…-Edward me corto**

**-estas loca Rosalíe-dijo- solo la culpa y tus celos hacen que veas cosas que no son**

** Después de eso todos se fueron a sus clases yo no estoy loca yo estoy cien por ciento segura de lo que vi., bella paso por mi lado riéndose y oliendo a perro mientras me guiñaba un ojo y murmura pobre rubia se volvió loca"**

* * *

** es cortito lo se u_U perdon pero estoy muy ocupada con mi familia pero prometo actualizar pronto **


	10. a falta de un loco ahora tenemos tres

**Capitulo X: a falta de un loco ahora son tres**

**Bella Nov.**

** Con Seth nos pasamos toda la mañana riéndonos de la cara de Rosalíe, ahora estábamos sentados en las bancas a fuera del instituto cuando vi. Pasar a Rosalíe junto a Alice y emmett, sonreí con un nuevo plan ya formándose en mi cabeza, mire a Seth y este simplemente sonrío al adivinar mis pensamientos**

**-a falta de un loco…-murmuro**

**-…tenesmos a tres-termine yo**

**Seth y yo nos levantamos de donde nos encontrábamos y comenzamos a caminar sin percatarnos de ellos y con un pequeño dialogo entre nosotros**

**-y entonces Seth que dices si damos una vuelta haber si esta todo bien en la reserva-dije justo cuando pasábamos al lado de los Cullen**

**-claro vamos bella- dijo Seth **

**Ambos nos miramos y comenzamos a correr, antes de transformarnos en lobos y correr hacia donde había dejado nuestros bolsos con ropa**

**Alice Nov.**

**Abrí los ojos como platos al ver como bella corría sin tropezar junto al tal Seth y de un momento a otro desaparecían y en su lugar aparecían dos lobos uno gris y otro rojizo**

**-vieron lo que yo vi.-musite**

**-si-dijeron Rosalíe y emmett**

**-ven yo decía la verdad-dijo rose**

**-¿Alice?-dijo Jasper llegando a nuestro lado con Edward-¿Qué ha pasado?**

**-rose tenia razón-dije**

**-bella es una loba igual que el chico que la acompaña—musito emmett**

**-los vimos irse en forma de lobo corriendo-dijo rose**

**-pero si ellos están allí comiendo como los humanos que son-dijo Edward**

** Entonces los vimos allí bella y Seth comían como lo mas normal del mundo pero si antes eran dos lobos yo podría jurar que los vi.**

**Seth Nov.**

**Con bella nos reíamos de la cara los Cullen al hacerle nuestra Bormann, genial ahora eran tres locos y no solo una, los chicos en la reserva había presenciado todo gracias que nos comunicábamos cuando estábamos en forma de lobos, ahora caminábamos por el estacionamiento hacia donde Embry nos esperaría para irnos a la reservación, bella vio a Embry apoyado en la camioneta de SAM y corrió hacia el**

**-EMBRY-grito mientras se lanzaba en sus brazos y lo besaba**

**Por el rabillo de mi ojo vi. como los Cullen miraban a bella sorprendidos, me gire hacia la parejita y carraspee**

**-tenemos publico-dije**

**-vamosnos-dijo bella**

** Nos subimos a la camioneta y bella comenzó a contarle a Embry lo que había sucedido, pero había una cosa que estábamos seguros era inevitable el reencuentro entre bella y Edward, además la imprimación de Embry y bella era mas fuerte que ninguna otra incluso mas fuerte que la de SAM **


	11. el tan inesperado y esperado reencuentro

**es cortito lo se lo siento u_U pero hasta hay me llego la imaginacion en la mañana mas tarde subire el otro capitulo**

* * *

**Capitulo XI: el tan inesperado y esperado reencuentro**

**Edward Nov.**

** Que era lo que pasaba no entendía yo había leído la mente de Alice y vi como bella se había transformado pero simplemente puede ser una confusión al igual como Rosalíe, Camine por los pasillos hacia el Boquees asi podría ir y pensar, seguí sainando hasta que sentí aquel olor, era fresáis mezclado con olor a perro mojado, era como si el aroma de bella se mezclara con el de los chuchos camine un poco mas y la vi, hay estaba ella sentada con sus cabellos al aire suspire y camine un poco mas**

**-bella-dije**

**-Edward-dijo girándose hacia mí**

**- podemos hablar-dije**

**- claro-dijo**

** Me senté a su lado, como antes, mi bella estaba muy cambiada, suspire, era ahora o nunca**

**-bella dime si es verdad o no lo que Rosalíe y Alice dicen-dije**

**-sobre que-me dijo desafiante**

**-de que eres un licántropo-dije**

**La vi suspirar antes de quitarse la peluca que no sabia que tenia y dejar ver su corto cabello caoba, también rasgo la camiseta de un lado dejando ver su tatuaje quileute**

**-esto reponed tu pregunta-dijo mirándome- si me tocas veras que mi temperatura es mas alta**

**Asentí cuando la toque, ella tenía su piel más calida que cualquier humano y su solo toque quemaba**

**-por que eres loba si tú nunca has tenido descendencia quileute-dije**

**- es lo único que puedo decirte-dijo**

** Se levanto de donde estábamos y comenzó a caminar hacia otro lado, la vi alejarse al parecer temblaba**

**Bella Nov.**

** Después de aquel encuentro con Edward me sentía extraña el deseaba que le contara por que era asi pero no podía, suspire y Camine hacia donde me esperaba Embry y Seth, corrí hacia ellos**

**-¿Qué ha pasado?-dijo Embry**

**- hable con Edward-dije suplemente**

**- todo bien-dijo Seth**

**-si vamosnos-dije**


	12. ¿jacob & leah? y mas chupasangres

**Capitulo XII: ¿Jacob & Leah? Y más chupasangres**

**Bella Nov.**

** Después de mi encuentro con Edward nos fuimos a la push donde extrañamente estaban todos esperándonos, eso significaba dos cosas, alguien se volvió a imprimar o chupasangres al asecho, Embry estaciono la camioneta y los tres corrimos hacia donde estaban los demás esperándonos corrí mas rápido y pare de correr cuando me fije en Jacob y Leah, ambos se miraban a los ojos y se sonreían de la misma manera que Embry y yo Será ¿que Leah y Jacob se imprimaron? , Embry tomo mi mano y me jalo a su lado para sentarnos**

**-SAM ¿Qué ha ocurrido?-dije**

**-han pasado dos cosas-dijo SAM**

**-bien cuales son esas dos cosas-dijo Seth a mi lado**

**-ha habido una nueva imprimación-dijo SAM – Leah y Jacob**

**-OH-exclamamos todos**

**-y lo otro cual es-dijo Embry de repente tenso**

**¿Qué le pasaba ¿ ¿Por qué de repente el esta asi tan frío?**

**-ha aparecido un Rasto de chupasangres –dijo paúl**

**-los Cullen rompieron el tratado-dije**

**-no-dijo SAM- son otros**

**-deberíamos separarnos y vigilar-musite**

** -exacto bella-dijo SAM- paúl, Jared, Jacob ustedes patrullaran por el norte Seth, Colin y Brady por el sur-estos asintieron-, Leah y bella el perímetro de Fores, Embry tu conmigo patrullaremos aquí en el la reservación**

**Todos asentimos antes de transformarnos y comenzar a correr, Leah y yo íbamos concentradas en nuestra labor evitando pensar como los demás, me extraño aquella reacción de Embry por que se abra puesto Haci**

**-_bells, todo estará bien_-dijo Leah**

**-_si pero Embry nunca se comporta asi_-dije**

**-_solo dale tiempo_-dijo**

**Asentí y comenzamos a correr hasta que sentí el olor a vampiro, le hice una seña a Leah y esta me siguió, corrimos un poco mas hasta que casi frente Mio estaban aquellos los del cuadro de Carlisle, los tales aro, marco y cayo, gruñí y aúlle llamando a la manada, esto tres se nos quedaron mirando**

**-hombres lobos-musito el de cabello cano**

**-aquí crían mutantes-dijo el de pelo negro**

**Dos segundos después habían llegado los Cullen y la manada para ponerse en posición**


	13. enfrentamiento

**Capitulo XIII: enfrentamiento**

**Bella Nov.**

**Todos estábamos en la línea defensiva aunque los Cullen solo mantenían sus posturas, a mi lado estaban Leah y Seth mientras que los otros estaban atentos a los movimientos**

**-aro-dijo Carlisle- que gusto es veros por aquí**

**-lo mismo digo Carlisle-dijo el tal aro**

**-tenéis una compañía muy interesante-dijo el de cabello cano**

**-ellos no son lo que crees cayo-dijo Edward**

**- _que mierda_-pensé**

**-ellos creen que son mutantes-dijo Edward**

**-_genial-_dije sarcastica**

**- ademas hemos venido por que vosotros hay rotos las reglas-dijo aro**

**- _que reglas_-pensó seth**

**-le contaron a una humana lo que somos-dijo aro mirando a los Cullen y sin saber respondiendole a seth**

**-su naturaleza le enseño lo que somos-dijo Rosalíe**

**-_es hora que aclare esto_-dije**

**Cerre mis ojos y espere que el calor llegara a mi sabia que terminaria desnuda frente a todos por lo que corrí hacia el bosque mientras que en mi mente escuchaba que me llamaba**

**-_bella_-dijieron voces mentales**

** Abrí los ojos y estaba de nuevo en mi forma humana, me vesti rápidamente y camine hacia donde estaban los demás, los Cullen abrieron sus ojos como platos al ver que yo estaba aquí mientras que Embry en su forma lobuna corrió hacia mi y me miro con reproche**

**-debo aclarar todo-dije mirándolo a sus ojos**

**Camine hasta esta frente a los vampiros de capaz negras y dándole la espalda a mi manada y a los Cullen**

**-a mi ellos nunca me dijeron nada-dije mirando a aro- yo fui la que adivino que eran ellos**

**- vaya pero igual eres una perra que no debía saber de nosotros-dijo cayo**

**-pues mi existencia depende tanto de la existencia de mugrosos y hediondos chupasangres como tu-gruñí temblando**

**-vaya pero si la perrita tiene garras-dijo**

**Ese fue el vaso que colmo mi paciencia, solo sin pensar me lance adelante transformándome, escuche varios jadeos pero los ignore, solo me lance contra cayo este me respondió golpeándome y lanzándome lejos, simplemente le gruñí**

**-_bella_-escuche la voz de todos**

** -_asquerosa sanguijuela_-gruñí y me lance contra cayo nuevamente**

** Pero esta vez los dos vampiros que estaban con el se unieron a la lucha al igual que los Cullen y mi manada, pero yo solo me fijaba en mi lucha con cayo de repente sentí un como si algo se quebraba CAI al suelo de dolor.**

**- _bella_-gruño Embry antes de lanzarse contra cayo y arrancarle la cabeza**

**-vuelve a tu forma humana-dijo Leah**

**Cerré mis ojos y pronto estaba en mi forma humana, en los brazos de Embry y atrás Mio solo habían tres hogueras y muchas capas negras, eso fue lo que vi antes de cerrar mis ojos**


	14. Lizzie

**Capitulo XIV: Lizzie**

**Edward Nov.**

**Embry tomo a bella en brazos mientras corríamos hacia los autos, por sus pensamientos pude ver lo feliz que el se sentía con bella sentía que si a ella le pasaba algo moriría**

**-Carlisle-lo llame cuando estábamos a pocos kilómetros del hospital**

**-¿Qué sucede?-se giro hacia mí**

**-no pueden llevar a bella a un hospital-dije**

**-¿Por qué?-dijo**

**- bella tiene la misma temperatura que nosotros, y los humanos sospecharían al ver que bella tiene 45 grados de temperatura-dijo Embry**

**-entiendo-musito a Carlisle- si no molesta llevémosla a mi casa**

**-este bien-dijo Embry-**

**-los demás Irán a la reserva y a cuidar a Charlie y Embry ira con ustedes-dijo SAM**

**-entendido-dijo Carlisle y se giro hacia mi- Edward puedes ir a Port Ángeles a comprar unas cosas que necesitare para curar a bella**

**-claro- susurre**

** Corrí hacia donde estaba mi volvo y conduje hacia Port Ángeles , podía leer en la mente de todos lo mucho que estaban preocupados por bella, sabia que los vulturín solo habían venidos interesados en los dones de Jasper y Alice y para que negarlo también por el Mio, llegue en pocos minutos a Port Ángeles, me estacione afuera de una farmacia, como siempre sucedía los humanos se quedaron mirándome mientras caminaba hacia una farmacia, nada tenia sentido bella era loba y feliz junto a ese lobo, entre a la farmacia y compre las cosas que Carlisle me encargo y me fui hacia mi auto, estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que solo me fije que un calido cuerpo chocaba conmigo**

**-disculpa-musito la chica mirándome sonrojada**

**-estas bien-dije mirándola**

** La chica era hermosa rubia, unos ojos azules muy hermosos y pálida, su corazón latía igual de rápido como lo hacia Bella cuando era humana**

**-si –dijo sonrojada- soy Elizabeth Tanner**

**-un gusto-sonreí torcido- soy Edward Cullen**

**-un Tuto Edward y eres de por aquí-dijo mirándome**

**-eh no, soy de Forks –dije-y tu**

**-acabo de mudarme aquí, y estudiare en Forks –dijo**

**-es bueno nos encontraremos en el instituto-dije**

** -si-dijo**

**-bueno Elizabeth debo irme me esperan en casa-dije**

**-OH esta bien –dijo- dime Lizzie**

**-OK Lizzie hasta pronto-dije**

**-hasta pronto-dijo caminando hacia una de las tienda mientras yo subía a mi volvo y conducía de vuelta a casa, cuando llegue Carlisle me repecho por mi retrazo y me quito las cosas mientras curaba a bella**

**"_bella_ _por favor, despierta, mi pequeña despierta_" pensaba Embry acariciando el rostro de bella**

**-ten paciencia Embry ella despertara después que los calmantes hagan efecto-dijo Carlisle**

**-esta seguro que no la mordió-dijo Embry**

**-seguro-dijo Alice**

** Todos nos sentamos en el sillón mirando a bella, Embry era el mas preocupado por bella seguido de mi familia y por mi, pero mi mente recordaba mi pensamiento y mi reacción con Lizzie Serra que Lizzie Serra mi nueva compañera**


	15. la historia de bella

**Capitulo XV: la historia de bella**

** Edward Nov.**

**Sabia por mi experiencia vivida con bella, que Lizzie no era mas que una amiga para mi, yo amaba a bella aunque ella este con un lobo, bella era única para mi ella fue, es y Serra la dueña de mi corazón, bella seguía dormida en el regazo de Embry mientras este le acariciaba el rostro, sentía los celos recorrer por mi cuerpo pero debía aceptarlo bella Serra feliz con el lobo**

**-Embry-dijo Carlisle**

**-si doc.-dijo Embry mirando el rostro de bella**

**-nos puedes sacar una duda-dijo esme**

**-Mm… claro-dijo confundido "_que quedran saber_"**

**-nos puedes decir como es que bella es lobo si, su familia no tiene ante pasados quileute-dijo Carlisle**

**-OH eso… hummm... bueno –dijo un poco confuso**

**- nos puedes contar la historia-dije**

**-claro, pero una pregunta-miro a alice-¿hace cuanto tuviste tu vision de la peliroja?**

**-hace dos meses-dijo alice**

**-bien concuerda con el tiempo-dijo- ese dia nosotros andabamos patruyando eramos solo jared, paul, sam , jacob y yo, estábamos vigilando la zona cuando sentimos el olor de la chupasangres mezclados con el de bella, todos corrimos por ella pero cuando llegamos al claro solo escuchamos unos huesos romperse y después sentimos el olor a sangre, sam y paul mataron a la peliroja la cual había apuñalado a bella-suspiro tomando la mano de bella mientras mi familia me asecinaba con la mirada y pensaba que no debimos irnos nunca, embry suspiro de nuevo y siguió la historia- volvimos a nuestra forma humana y tomamos a bella en brazos y la llebamos en su camioneta hacia el hospital pero nos dimos cuenta que estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, cuando llegamos al hospital la ingrsaron rapidamente a urgencias, y entonces como a los diez minutos salio un doctor y nos dijo que bella había perdido mucha sangre**

**-¿Qué paso después?-dijo Carlisle**

**-le preguntamos al doc, que tipo de sangre era bella, cuando nos lo dijo todos nos sorprendimos al saber que eramos compatibes con ella, ninguno sabia que consecuencias tendria esto, asi que donamos la sangre-embry acaricio el rostro dormido de bella, contube un gruñido- un mes después habiamos ido a comer a la casa de los swan cuando vimos que bella ya estaba curada no usaba sus yeso y nada y solo tenia una línea sonrosada donde la chupasangres la irio, ademas su temperatura y crecimiento era igual a la de nosotros hasta que ese dia se transformo**

**-pobre bella-susurro esme**

**Pasaron unos segundos en silencio hasta que bella abrio los ojos confundida, nos miro a nosotros con el ceño fruncido pero a embry lo miro como alguna vez me miro ami gruñí enojado, no soportaba ver que el era el dueño del amor y corazón de bella, me levante de donde estaba bajo la confundida mirada de los lobos (bella y Embry) y la mirada curiosa de mi familia, corrí a velocidad vampirica a mi cuarto cerrando la puerta solo alcance a escuchar un suave**

**-¿Qué le pasa a Edward?-antes de cerrar la puerta de un portazo**


	16. nueva enemiga

**Capitulo XVI: nueva enemiga**

** Bella Nov.**

**Dos días después de que Carlisle me curo de esa pequeña lucha, al fin volvía sentirme yo aunque el olor a vampiro solo me hizo fruncir todos estos días la nariz, Embry con lo preocupado que estaba se cambio a mi instituto, ahora íbamos Seth, Embry y yo caminando hacia la cantería cuando una chica, rubia casi pálida y de ojos azules corrió hacia Embry y se le lanzo a abrazarlo**

**-Embry-chillo**

**-¿y esta quien es?-le pregunte a Seth con el ceño fruncido**

**- no la conozco-dijo Seth**

**Fruncí el ceño mirando como la chica abrazaba a Embry y este no la soltaba, sentía que temblaba, asi que gruñí y entones Embry se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía y separo a la chica de el mientras tomaba mi mano y entre lazaba sus dedos conmigo.**

**-Elizabeth-dijo - ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**-me mude a Forks –dijo simplemente y entonces me miro de arriba a abajo- y esta quien es**

**-esta tiene nombre-dije**

**-bella calma-dijo Embry, lo fulmine con la mirada- Elizabeth, ella es Isabela Swann, bella, mi novia**

**-¿Qué?-dijo mirándome- pero si tu y yo…**

**-… eso era cuando éramos niños-dijo Embry**

** Entonces tomo mi mano y le hizo una seña a Seth y caminamos hacia la cafetería, tomamos nuestra bandeja pero esta vez Embry de vez de dejar de que me sentara a su lado me sentó en su regazo mientras a lo lejos, la tal Elizabeth me miraba con odio y yo la fulminaba con la mirada**

** Lizzie Nov.**

**Había vuelto a Forks para poder ver a Embry y también a Edward pero este ultimo no me importaba demasiado, solo me importaba Embry desde que éramos pequeños he estado enamorada de el, caminaba hacia donde estaría la cafetería cuando lo vi. Venia caminando abrazado a una chica pálida, de pelo cortó hasta las mejillas y de color caoba y al lado de ellos venia un chico, pero ¿Quién es esa mocosa? ¿Y por que Embry la abraza?, sin soportar mis celos me lance hacia el corriendo**

**-Embry-chille abrazándolo y separándolo de la chica**

**Vi como la chica me fulminaba con la mirada y le preguntaba algo al chico a su lado mientras yo abrazaba a Embry, eso hasta que se escucho un gruñido y el me separo**

**-Elizabeth-dijo - ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**-me mude a Forks –dije simplemente y entonces mire a la chica de arriba a abajo- y esta quien es**

**-esta tiene nombre-dijo la chica**

**-bella calma-dijo Embry, la chica lo fulmino con la mirada- Elizabeth, ella es Isabela Swann, bella, mi novia**

**-¿Qué?-dije mirando a la chica con odio- pero si tu y yo…**

**-… eso era cuando éramos niños-dijo tomando la mano de la chica y caminando hacia la cafetería**

**Enfadada camine hacia la cafetería y tome lo primero que vi y me senté en una mesa alejada y vi como Embry la sentaba en su regazo, fulmine a la tal Isabela con la mirada, esta giro su mirada hacia mi y me fulmino con la mirada, ya veras Isabela Swann con Elizabeth Tanner nadie pero nadie se mete menos cuando tocas lo Mio**

**Edward Nov.**

** Había compartido clases con Lizzie pero esta estaba muy distinta al dia que la conocí, ella estaba realmente enojada, al igual como yo cuando vi que Embry sentaba a bella en su regazo, cuando camine a clases pensé que Lizzie había tenido mal dia eso hasta que ley sus pensamientos, eran odio puro y celos hacia bella y reclamaba a Embry como suyo y algo me decía que eso no saldría nada bien**


	17. bella vs lizzie

**Capitulo XVII: bella v/s Lizzie**  
** Bella Nov.**  
** Una semana, ha pasado desde la llegada de la odiosa, Lizzie, no nos ha dejado en paz en todos estos días persigue a Embry a todos lados, incluso cuando esta conmigo, y ami me pasa matando con la mirada, aun recuerdo cuando la golpe y el Lok que le hice **  
** Flash Black**  
** Estábamos Kim, Emily, Leah y yo conversando en la playa como hacíamos todos los días mientras esperábamos a que llegaran nuestros lobos a hacernos compañía, no falto mas que unos segundo antes que se nos unieran, Embry llego a mi lado y tomo mi rostro besándome, nos besamos hasta que sentimos un carraspeo detrás nuestro y escuche a las chicas susurrar _"quien es esa"_**  
**-Embry-genial Elizabeth y su voz chillona**  
**-Lizzie-dijo Embry separándose de mí y yendo a saludar a la chica**  
**-OH Embry te extrañe-dijo la muy…. Antes de besarlo**

**Vi como todos abrían la boca mientras yo me levantaba furiosa de donde estaba, temblaba todo el cuerpo, de pura ira, me acerque a ellos separando a Embry de Lizzie y besándolo frente a ella antes de volverme a hacia ella**  
**- asi que te gusta jugar sucio niñita de quinta-dije**  
**-vaya la borrita tiene garras, por que no te vas con Edward –dijo**  
** Eso fue lo que colmo mi paciencia, me lance contra ella mientras SAM y Jared detenían a Embry detrás Mio alejándolo, paúl, y Leah cruzaban apuestas mientras Kim me alentaba y Emily se preocupaba del tratamiento de belleza que nos habíamos hecho, saque la navaja de mi pantalón claro que Lizzie se asusto al igual que los demás pero hice algo de lo cual no me arrepiento, tome la navaja y le hice un hermoso corte de cabello, después de eso me separe y la mira amenazadoramente**  
**-no te atrevas a llamarme zorra y menos a tocar lo Mio- dije gruñéndole**

**Finn del flash Black**

**A pesar de lo que le hice la tonta no se había rendido y yo tampoco, el marcado iba bella: 1- Lizzie: 0, pero esto solo era el comienzo de una guerra que no tendrá fin o si, no se quien sabe**

**Lizzie Nov.**  
**Bella Swann la odio, entupida , me corto mi cabello, mi hermoso y lindo cabello, pero esto no se quedara asi eso si que no, como me llamo Elizabeth Tanner, además gracias a las simplonas de Jessica y Lauren sabia muchas cosas de tonta Swann, toda su historia con Edward , bien ahora me vengaría y esta entupida conocería a la verdadera Lizzie**

**se aceptan suguerencias para la venganza de lizzie**


	18. una aliaza,la venganza de lizzie y bella

**Capitulo XVIII: una alianza y la venganza de Lizzie y la de bella**

** Bella Nov.**

** No podía hacer esto pero tenia que hacerlo si es que quería dejarle en claro a la entupida de Lizzie a quien pertenece Embry, conduje la camioneta por el sendero hacia la casa de los Cullen, se que no debería hacer esto pero ahora debía pedirle ayuda, estacione la camioneta, suspire contando mental mente y baje de la camioneta caminando hacia la entrada de la casa Cullen, suspire y toque con mis nudillos la puerta**

**-Isabela-dijo la persona que buscaba**

**-Rosalíe-dije mirándola fijamente- podemos hablar**

**-de que quieres hablar-dijo**

**-necesito tu ayuda-dije mirándola- tu y yo odiamos a Elizabeth Tanner**

**- si y que con eso-dijo fríamente**

**-quiero que tu me ayudes a vengarme-dije**

**-bien te ayudare-dijo tendiéndome su mano- es un acuerdo**

**-es un acuerdo-dije estrechando su mano**

**Lizzie Nov.**

** Ya tenia todo listo para mi venganza contra Isabela, tenia las botellas con tinte listas para cambiársela en clase de gimnasia y también el pegamento junto a las plumas asi, poder aprovechar y aclararle a Embry lo mucho que lo amaba, suspire mientras miraba mi reflejo en el espejo, mi pelo era tan corto que no parecía ser yo, suspire tomando mis cosas y saliendo de casa para irme al instituto hoy me vengaría de Isabela**

**Las clases pasaron realmente rápido y extrañamente hoy Embry, Seth e Isabela estaban junto a la tal Rosalíe, la cual me miraba con odio cada vez que me veía, suspire caminando a mi clase de gimnasia la única que tenia con Isabela, la clase como siempre fue aburrida antes de que Isabela entrara al camarín le cambie su shampoo y jabón mientras yo iba a mi lugar y me cambiaba, cuando entro me miro con los ojos entrecerrados antes de irse a cambiar, me cambie lo mas rápido posible hasta que escuche un grito**

**-AHHHHHHHHH- me gire junto con las demás que habían allí para ver a Isabela con su pelo con manchas rubias y rosas**

**-dios Isabela, que look deberías cambiarlo-dije burlonamente**

**-fuiste tu zorra-grito antes de lanzar los envases y lanzarse a golpearme**

** Le jale el cabello para que me soltara pero ella me seguía golpeando, todas se habían ido del camerina menos isabella, y sus secuaces, Alice y Rosalíe, las cuales me separaron de Isabela, mientras esta me miraba encoralizada**

**-¿q…UE me va…n ha...cer?-dije temblorosa**

**-algo que Devi hacer hace mucho-dijo Isabela sacando una maquina de tatuar**

**-primer yo bells-dijo Alice**

**-claro duende-dijo Isabela**

** Alice se acerco a mí y tomo un tarro de pintura mezclada y me lo lanzo enzima mientras la rubia Rosalíe, me arranco un mechón del poco cabello que me quedaba**

**-chicas sujétenla-dijo Isabela- con esto aprenderás a no tocar lo que no es tuyo y a no meterte conmigo**

**-Isabela por favor-dije asustada**

** Pero esta me ignoro y comenzó a tatuarme con su maquina en el brazo y con letras grandes chille, cerrando mis ojos, solo los abrí cuando sentí que ya no había nadie a mi lado me mire al espejo y v que tenia unos pequeños moretones, aparte de estar manchada con pintura, pero en mi brazo estaba tatuado la palabra ZORRA, sin importarme si me veían o no, Salí corriendo hacia mi auto y conduje hacia mi casa, me iría de Forks y dejaría a Embry ser feliz **


	19. edward vs embry

** Capitulo IX: Edward v/s Embry**

**Bella Nov.**

**Había ya pasado dos semanas desde que Lizzie abandono Forks , todos nos habíamos olvidados que la graduación se acercaba, Rosalíe, Alice y yo teníamos una amistad pero no igual a cuando era humana, Seth y Emory ya eran mas unidos que antes, todos nos graduaríamos juntos aunque se que a Edward le molestaba, aun no entendía por que Edward seguía enamorado de mi, sabiendo que yo ya no siento nada por el, suspire, mi cabello que ya llegaba a mis hombros se movía con el viento, suspire al sentir que mis ojos eran tapados por dos frías manos que helaban**

**-¿Edward?-dije oliendo**

**-hola mi bella-dijo besando mi mejilla y colocándose a mi lado**

**-eh-dije con tono de asco- Edward aléjate quieres**

**-por que quieres que me aleje-dijo mirándome fijamente**

**-por que somos enemigos naturales-respondí seria- además ya te he dicho cientos de veces que me dejes en paz**

**- yo nunca dejare de luchar por ti bella-dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos- tu eres MIA y de nadie mas**

**- no lo soy-gruñí levantándome de la banca- yo soy de Embry déjame en paz**

**Sin esperar respuesta comencé a correr hacia donde los profesores nos estaban alistando a todos para la graduación, la ceremonia fue sencilla, algunos discursos del director y de Jessica, Embry estuvo todo el tiempo a mi lado sonriéndome, íbamos saliendo de restaurante donde Charlie y Sue nos llevo a Seth, lea, Embry y a mi, para celebrar la graduación, Emory y yo estábamos abrazados y caminando por la noche cuando Edward salio de la nada**

**-hola mi hermosa bella-dijo mirándome**

**-ella no es tuya-dijo Emory**

**- tu cállate perro asqueroso-dijo Edward empujando a Embry**

**- maldito chupasangre-gruño Embry telando**

**-parad-grite colocándome enfrene de ambos-Edward pensé que había quedado claro que yo por ti no siento nada-gruñí – vete y aléjate de mi para siempre o yo misma patarie tu helado y frío trasero**

**-Bell…-lo corte**

**-lárgate-gruñí después me gire hacia Embry- calma amor, sabes que solo a ti te amo y al único cual pertenezco**

**-lo se-dijo viendo como Edward se iba- te amo**

**Lentamente tomo mi rostro entre sus manos para besarme, el beso fue lento al principio pero después de volvió rudo y apasionado mostrándonos lo mucho que nos amábamos**


	20. nuestra historia de amor

Capitulo XX: nuestra historia de amor

Bella Nov.

Después de aquel dia, no volví a ver a los Cullen ni a Edward, por lo que sabia se habían vuelto a ir, aunque me dolía que las chicas se fueran, entendí que ellas debían hacer su vida y yo la MIA, con Embry pasamos el tiempo juntos , el en la mañana iba al instituto mientras yo trabajaba el la pequeña librería de Forks , Charlie y Sue se habían finalmente casados, ahora estaba escribiendo nuestra historia de amor, han pasado 5 años desde que soy loba, no he cambiado nada, ni siquiera en mi aspecto físico, me había graduado de la universidad hacia tan solo unos días

-bells, amor-dijo Embry llamándome

-en el estudio-respondí

Desde, unos dos años vivíamos juntos, la madre de Embry era una mujer encantadora, Annie como se llamaba, siempre me ayudaba con las cosas de la casa, Embry entro al despacho cargando una caja, fruncí el ceño al verla, cuando la dejo enzima del escritorio

-¿y esta caja?-dije mirándola

-no, se solo dice tu nombre-dijo confuso- es un paquete para ti,

-hummm... gracias-dije abriendo la caja

Embry se sentó en el sofá con gesto, ausente mientras yo abría la caja, encontrándome con un hermoso vestido verde esmeralda, con unas joyas también allí, pero entre medio de ella había un álbum, lo tome en mis manos y lo abrí con una nota en el, tome la nota y comencé a leerla

**_Querida bella:_**

**_Es bueno saber que tu vida, ha cambiado para mejor y que serás una gran mujer en el futuro, te deseamos lo mejor, siempre estarás en nuestros corazones _**

**_ atte.: los Cullen_**

Tome el álbum en mis manos y lo abrí en ellas habían fotos, mías y de los Cullen juntos en cada momento que vivimos, después casi al final había una foto MIA con Embry el dia de la graduación que decía "comienza nuestra historia de amor"

-y ¿te ha gustado?-dijo Embry abrazándome

-es…hermoso-susurre girándome a mirarlo- cuando lo hicieron

-hace tiempo antes que se fueran-dijo

-esta muy hermoso-dije

- no tanto como tu-dijo tomando mi rostro y besándome

El beso fue subiendo de intensidad, no se aun como pero Embry se las arreglo para llevarnos al dormitorio donde entre besos y caricias nuestra ropa desapareció, entre besos y caricias también alcanzamos el clímax, juntando nuestras frentes y dándonos un casto beso nos entregamos a los brazos de Morfeo

Los rayos de sol acariciaban mi espalda desnuda, lentamente fui abriendo mis ojos, para encontrarme con el rostro sereno de Embry a mi lado durmiendo con un brazo en mi cintura, se veía tan tierno asi dormido, sonreí mientras besaba su frente y después sus labios

-buenos días-susurro abriendo sus ojos

-buenos días-susurre

-bien bells, estos si que son buenos días-dijo abrazándome- pero ahora usted señorita Swann ira a vestirse con ese vestido

-por que-dije confusa

-sorpresa-dijo besando mis labios antes de levantarse e irse al baño

* * *

hola! perdon por no actualizar pero aun no habia terminado el cap

ademas tengo un nuevo fic se llama mi diario secreto: la vercion de bella en mi perfil lo podran encontrar )


	21. se mi compañera eterna

Capitulo XXI: se mi compañera eterna

Embry Nov.

Estaba nervioso, hoy después de cinco años junto a bella afrontando todo los que nos ha ocurrido, hoy al fin Daria el paso final, todos los de la manada me habían ayudado a preparar el lugar de los acantilados mientras que los chicos me ayudaron a elegir el anillo perfecto para bella, suspire sentándome en el salón esperando a bella.

-¿Embry?-musito bella parada frente de mí

-vaya pero si estas preciosa-dije sonriéndole, ella se veía perfecta en su vestido junto a los accesorios que Alice le había enviado-nos vamos

-vamos-dijo

Sonreí mientras salíamos de nuestra casa hacia el auto, le abrí la puerta del copiloto mientras caminaba hacia la puerta del conductor y subía

-puedo saber donde vamos –dijo mirándome

-es sorpresa-dije

-Embry, no me gustan las sorpresas-lloriqueo

-esta te gustara-dije mientras arrancaba el auto

Conduje por las calles lluviosas del pus y Forks, los cuales no han cambiado nada en estos últimos años, el paisaje pasaba muy borroso a nuestro alrededor, mientras bella refunfuñaba el hecho de no saber a donde íbamos, conduje hasta un lujoso restaurante de Port Ángeles, detuve el coche mientras bella abría los ojos como platos

-Embry… este lugar es carísimo-repecho bella mirándome

-calma bells… no te quejes todo te va a gustar-dije abriendo mi puerta para bajar del auto

Baje del auto cerrando mi puerta y caminando hacia la de ella abriéndola y teniéndole una mano sonriendo, bella tomo mi manos y nos dirigimos hacia el restaurante, entramos y nos dirigimos hacia la entrada

-buenas noches, ¿tienen reservación?-dijo mirándonos

-si-dije

-nombre por favor-dijo

-call-dije simplemente

-OH claro sígame-dijo guiándonos hacia unas mesas privadas- ya le vendrán a atender

Bella y yo nos sentamos mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos, todo era especial esta noche era especial para nosotros, la llegada de la camarera interrumpió nuestro silencio

-hola soy Annie y serré su camarera ¿Qué desean ordenar?-dijo mirándome

-ravioles de setas-dijo bella con el ceño fruncido

Después de unos minutos la camarera trajo nuestras órdenes, bella comía en silencio, al igual que yo pero por mis nerviosismos, suspire

-¿paso algo Embry?-dijo mirándome

-hummm... si-dije mirandola- ¿quiero pedirte algo?

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo curiosa

Es ahora o nunca, pensé mientras metia la mano a mi bolsillo del pantalón y sacaba la pequeña cajita, donde estaba el anillo, coloque la cajita entre sus manos y la mire

-isabella-dije abriendo la cajita- te he amado desde nuestra primera mirada que nos unio , eres mi mundo, mi todo, no puedo vivir sin ti ni tu presencia-suspire mirando sus chocolatados ojos- me harias el honor de casarte conmigo

-claro que si acepto embry-dijo lanzandose a mis brazos

* * *

esto aun no termina )


	22. los denali

Capitulo XXII: los Denali

Bella Nov.

Era tan feliz Embry hace tan solo dos semanas me había pedido matrimonio, era tan feliz, todos en la manada ataban felices por nuestro compromiso, pero presentía que los problemas aun no se acaban, ahora estábamos patrullando por Forks y la pus, cuando un olor dulzor me llego a la nariz

-_Seth, lea, paúl hay un vampiro_-pensé mientras corría

-_hacia donde_-dijo paúl

- _al norte_ –dijo Seth detectando el olor

-_vamos_-gruñí mientras aullaba para avisarles a los demás

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas hacia donde venia el olor, cuando estábamos por llegar, se nos unieron los demás, Embry de inmediato se puso a mi lado, comenzamos a correr mas rápidos hasta llegar donde provenía el olor, era una vampira, rubia, ojos dorados

-malditos perros-dijo mirándonos con odio

-_y a esta ¿Qué le pasa_?-dijo leah

-por su culpa perdí a Laurent-gruño

-_¿Laurent? ¿Y ese quien es_?-dijeron todos

-_la sanguijuela negra de la que SAM, Jacob, paúl, pared y Embry me salvaron cuando era humana, antes de victoria_-dije

-_ella es la pareja de esa sanguijuela_-dijo SAM

-_no, que yo sepa_-dije

-los matare y todos ustedes pagaran por la muerte de mi Laurent-dijo

Todos gruñimos y tomamos posición de defensa no dejaríamos que una entupida sanguijuela colocara en peligro nuestras vidas y la de la tribu, gruñí agazapándome y lanzándome contra ella, comenzamos a luchar, lea se unió a la lucha pero justo cuando le iba a arranar el brazo aparecieron dos vampiras rubias y dos vampiros mas morenos, todos gruñimos

-por favor dejar a Irina-dijo la rubia con tonalidades rojizas, Tania, la reconocí por las fotos de Carlisle

-_hablare con ellos_-dije antes de correr a los arbustos transformarme

Tome mis ropas y me vestí rápidamente para llegar al claro donde lo demás estaban

-tu eres Tania no-dije mirándola

-exacto, tu debes ser Isabela-dijo y asentí- ellos son carmen y Eleazar y Kate

-supongo que esa es Irina-señale a la vampira que leah le gruñía

-si-dijo

-ella ha venido a matarnos y todos por culpa de Laurent-dije

-lo conocías-dijo Irina

-el trato de matarme-dije mirando con odio

- OH tu eres la bella de los Cullen-dijo

-era, la de ellos-gruñí- yo soy una licántropo

-siento el mal entendido-dijo Irina

- pues bien, pero te dejo una advertencia-dije mirándola- vuelves a aparecer aquí y te mueres

-entendido-dijo

-siento el mal entendido-dijo carmen

- no importa-dije

Me transforme y volví junto a mis manada y corrimos hacia la pus de vuelta a estar mas alerta, le habíamos perdonado la vida a Irina pero ahora solo hay que estar mas antenita


	23. la boda

Capitulo XXIII: la boda

Embry Nov.

Nervioso, asi me encontraba hoy, estaba muy nervioso, solo faltaban unas horas para casarme con bella, hoy me sentía el hombre mas afortunado del mundo, paúl a mi lado me trataba de calmar, mientras que los demás estaban en su lugar menos Jacob, quien era el alfa y jefe de la tribu, el debía estar junto al cura.

-cálmate Embry ya llegara-dijo SAM

Y como si hubiese sido llamada, allí en la puerta de la iglesia en manos de Charlie, se encontraba mi bella, mi hermosa, deje de estar nervioso y sonreí mirándola, bella levanto su mirada y me sonrío, lentamente se empezó a escuchar la marcha nupcial, mientras bella y Charlie avanzaban hacia donde me encontraba, el camino se me hizo eterno, hasta que Charlie llego con bella a mi lado

-cuídala –dijo entregándome la mano de bella

-con mi vida-dije

Tome la mano de bella y nos giramos hacia el sacerdote, bella y yo simplemente nos mirábamos a los ojos mientras como un murmullo sordo se escuchaba la voz del sacerdote diciendo las palabras que nos unirían eternamente

Bella Nov.

Nerviosa, asi había estado hasta que estuve al lado de Embry, solo con mirarnos, se me había ido todo el nerviosito que había sentido horas antes, y ahora aquí estaba escuchando a palabras del sacerdote y con mi mirada fija en la cara de Embry

-Isabela Swann, aceptas a Embry call como tu esposo, para amarlo, respetarlo, y seguir las tradiciones quileutes hasta que la muerte los separe-dijo el sacerdote mirándome

-si acepto-dije tomando el anillo de la mano de Jacob antes de decir mis votos- yo Isabela Marie Swann,-comencé a colocar el anillo en su dedo- te acepto a ti Embry call como mi esposo hasta que la muerte nos separe

- Embry call, tu acepta a Isabela Swann como tu esposa para amarla, respetarla, y seguir las tradiciones quileutes-dijo mirando a Embry

- yo acepto-dijo Embry tomando el anillo- yo Embry call, te acepto a ti Isabela Marie Swann como mi esposa para amarte hasta que la muerte nos separe

Sonreí y Embry lentamente coloco el anillo en mi dedo, nos miramos fijamente a los ojos

-os declaro marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia-dijo el sacerdote- le presento a los señores call

Embry tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso, nuestro beso paso lento y tiernamente a ser uno apasionado mientras la gente estallaba en aplausos


	24. embarazada

Capitulo XXIV: embarazada

Bella Nov.

Han pasado tres meses desde mi boda, soy realmente, feliz con embry, la manada ahora me llama bella call, aun no me acostumbro a ser llamada asi, pero me gusta, ademas hace dos meses fue la boda de leah y jacob, ambos eran los jefes de la tribu, leah y yo siempre cuidabamos de la cosas de la manada junto a kim y emily, ya que leah estaba embarazada y jake no queria que ella se convirtiera por el bebe, suspire , embry ahora estaba cocinando, oli el aire y el asqueroso olor a pescado , me hizo taparme la boca y correr hacia el baño a vomitar al igual como lo he estado haciendo hace casi un mes

-¿bells, amor estas bien?-dijo embry colocandose a mi lado

-si, solo saca ese asqueroso olor-dije

-¿Cuál olor asqueroso?-dijo frunciendo el ceño

-el , de pescado-dije

Solamente asintió y fue a votar lo que le pedi, tome mi bolsa y vi que mi paquete de tampones (N/A: toallas higenicas o como le digan en su pais) esta cerrado , entonces hice la cuenta mental, hace dos semanas que debia haberme llegado el periodo, jadee al entender lo que esto significaba, yo podria estar embarazada

-bella-dijo embry

-llevame al doctor-dije – no creo que sea un simple intoxicación

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo preocupado

-tengo…la sospecha de.. que este embarazada-dije

Sin decir mas, tomamos nuestras cosas y salimos de casa directo al hospital necesitaba confirmar mis sopechas, gracias a dios teníamos una hora reservada, cuando llegamos del hospital nos dirigimos de inmediato a la consulta de kim, embry a mi lado sostenia mi mano firme aunque se que estaba nervioso

-chicos pasen-dijo kim viendonos-¿Qué os trae por aquí?

-bella ha estado casi todo el mes con mareos-dijo embry

-tengo la sospecha que este embaraza-dije mirando a kim

-bien te hare un examen de sangre y en unos minutos sabremos si son correctas o no tu sospecha-dijo kim

-ok-dije

Kim llamo una enfermera la cual tomo muestra de mi sangre y la llebo al laboratorio no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos esperando los resultados pero kim ya los tenia en sus manos

-bien ya estan los resultados-dijo

-¿Qué dicen?-dijimos embry y yo

-felicidades chicos, van a ser padres-dijo

- enserio-dije feliz

-si-dijo

Embry me abrazo y beso feliz mientras kim nos miraba sonrientes

-¿Cuánto tiempo tengo?-musite

- dos meses-dijo

Después de eso nos depedimos de kim y salimos hacia la casa donde embry me abrazo y me lleno de besos

-te amo bella me has hecho feliz-dijo sonriendome- al fin tendremos un pedacito de los dos


	25. antojos

Capitulo XXIV: antojos

Bella Nov.

Los días iban pasando muy rápido para mi gusto ,los dos primeros meses después de saber que seria madre, todos me cuidaban con mucho cuidado , la manada decía que los pequeños lobos deberian estar tranquilos, leah con sus cuatro meses decía que los chicos eran sobre protectores y locos, mientras que embry solamente se dedicaba a consentirme, tanto que no dejaba que hiciera nada en casa

Los meses pasaban muy rapidos, leah ya sabia que su bebe seria un hermoso niño al cual ya le estaba buscando nombre, en cambio yo estaba comenzando con mis antojos, ahora estábamos todos sentados viendo una pelicula, mientras jacob le hacia mimos a leah, apoye i cabeza en leah, mientras suspiraba apoyando mi cabeza en el hombro de embry, cerre mis ojos antes de que las ganas y el deseo que sentia hacia tener algo, sneti mi bebe patear , es como si tuviera hambre, mire a embry

-emby mi amor- dije mirandolo

-¿si?-dijo mientras pausaba la pelicula

- ¿cuanto me amas?-dije mirandolo con un punchero

Jake y leah se rieron suavemente , mientras que los demas alzaban una ceja mirando a embry burlones

-mucho ¿Por qué?-dijo mirándome

- tanto para traeme una hamburguesa con chocolate derretido-dije

-que-grito- es broma cierto

- no-dije con mi labio temblando – yo.. solo..

-embry idiota-dijo jake golpeándolo en la cabeza, mientras leah me abrazaba

-bella solo quiere un antojo-le dijo emily

-lo siento amor-suspiro embry- iré por ella

Sonrei mientras embry se levantaba para salir a comprar mi antojo, ientras los chicos algunos reian y retonaban la pelicula embry estaba por salir cuando tuve otro antojo

-helado de cholate con chile-grite cuasando que todos se rieran

Embry desde hace un mes siempre se levantaba sin importar la hora que fuera para comprar mis antojos que cada vez eran mas extraño, suspire mirando la televisión sintiendo los movimientos de mi bebe, mi pequeña, si por que era una niña, aun no sabría que nombre colocarle

hola no me mate D: prometi actualizar la semana pasada pero estoy sin internet, ademas de que celebraba mi cumpleaños y ademas no tengo internet asi que aqui les deje el capitulo

se aceptan sujerencias para el nombre de la hija de bella & embry


	26. como se llamara la bebe

no me maten u_U perdon por no actualizar seguido pero es que el trabajo me agarra todo el tiempo ademas que mi abuela murio el lunes asi que no he estado con ganas de escribir hasta hoy asi que aqui esta su cap

* * *

Capitulo XXVI: como se llamara la bebe

Bella Nov.

Estábamos, Emily, Kim, leah y yo junto a la pequeña Claire discutiendo sobre ropa, colores y accesorios que habría que comprar para la decoración de mi bebe, eso era realmente absurdo

-¿y tu leah ya tienes el nombre del bebe?-dijo Kim

-si-chillo esta con su vientre de casi siete meses- se llamara Derek y Será el esposo de la hija de bella

-ya quisieras-musite rodando los ojos

-¿y tu bella ya tienes el nombre de la bebe?-dijo Emily

-eh no, aun no-musite- pero he pensado en muchos nombres

-cuales-dijo leah

- Annie, Marie, Susan, Haley, Camila, mimi-dije nombrándolos

- a Claire le gusta Annie-dijo la pequeña Claire

- estoy de acuerdo con Claire-dijo Kim

Embry Nov.

Estaba con los chicos en la playa ya que leah creía que las chicas merecían un dia de chicas, asi que ahora estaba con los chicos viendo las elecciones de nombre, sabia que bella elegiría el primer nombre de mi hija, asi que con los chicos estábamos eligiendo el segundo nombre

-¿Qué tal Carlie?-dijo paúl

-si es bueno, ya que dudo que bella quiera un nombre largo-musite

-leah me ha llamado y e dijo que ya tenían el nombre de la pequeña-dijo cache

-ah si-dijo Quil

-si-dijo cache

-¿y cual Eligio?-pregunte medio nervioso

-Annie-dijo cache

-Annie Carlie me gusta-musite-bien me iré a casa

Después de haber elegido el nombre las chicas se fueron de compras mientras que yo descansaba, sabíamos que mi pequeña Annie, seria una loba si o si suspire cerrando mis ojos, sentía mis sentidos mas agudos que antes, pero presentía que algo sucedería no sabría que pero algo pasara

-bella- escuche su voz

-hola amor-sonreí mirándolo- ¿Cómo has estado?

-bien y tu con la bebe-dijo abrazándome

-bien, Annie y yo estamos bien-susurre

La tarde la pasamos entre abrazos y mimos, Embry solo deseaba que Annie naciera, al igual que yo, llegada la noche llegaron los de la manada e hicimos noche de películas y pizza cuando sentí un dolor en mi vientre que me hizo chillar, todos me miraron preocupados y yo mire mis pantalones los cuales estaban mojados. Había roto fuente, mi bebe nacería dos meses y medio antes de lo esperado

-me duele-me queje

-VA A NACER-chillaron las chicas

- Embry toma a bella en brazos y súbela al auto-ordeno SAM

Embry me tomo en sus brazos subiéndome al auto , mientras SAM subía al auto del conductor y conducía hacia el hospital, atrás venían otros cuatro autos de seguro eran los chico, las contracciones seguían y yo solo apretaba la mano de Embry, suspire al ver que nos acercábamos al hospital, pero los dolores no paraban, SAM detuvo el auto justo cuando una enfermera llegaba con una silla de ruedas donde me dejaron y me llevaron al pabellón, Embry venia atrás con la manada pero no alcance a verlos , ya que a los segundos estaba en el pabellón preparándome para dar a luz a mi bebe

-bella soy el doctor Carew –dijo mirándome el doctor- cuando yo te diga empujas

- doctor estarán bien-dijo Embry a mi lado

-si solo que se han adelantado-dijo

-¿Cómo que han?-dije yo en medio de una contracción

-son dos niñas-dijo


	27. Annie & Carlie

Capitulo XXVII: annie & Carlie

Embry Nov.

Dos niñas, tendría dos hijas, bella a mi lado me apretó la mano fuerte mientras chillaba por una contracción, el doctor, miro a bella y le dijo que cuando contara hasta tres empujara.

-vamos bella 1...2...3 empuja-dijo el doc.

-ah-grito bella empujando mientras yo la sujetaba

-vamos bella de nuevo-dijo el doc.

Bella estuvo empujando por un buen rato hasta que se hoyo el sonido de un llanto, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas mientras besaba a bella y miraba a la bebe, era hermosa, tenia la piel rojiza como yo, el doc. Se la paso a una enfermera y bella volvió a empujar, apretando mi mano, hasta que a los segundos se escucho otro llanto, era mi otra bebe, mire a bella y esta me miraba con los ojos anhelados de lagrimas

-son hermosas, como tu mi amor-dije mirándola

- te amo-respondió bella

Bella Nov.

Me sentía tan Cazanda, no se cuanto tiempo abra pasado solo recuerdo el llanto de mis dos bebes, abrí lentamente mis ojos y la imagen que vi me lleno de ternura, Embry sostenía en brazos un pequeño bultito mientras que en el otro lado de la habitación estaba Charlie con la otra bebe, lentamente mes senté en la cama mirándolos

-están para sacarles una foto grafía-musite

- amor-dijo Embry llegando a mi lado- toma- me paso al bultito- cual Serra el nombre de ella

La bebe era muy hermosa, tenia la piel rojiza como Emory, sus ojos eran negros azabache, era muy hermosa, acaricie suavemente su mejilla con mi mano mientras Charlie y Embry me esperaban para conocer el nombre de mi bebe

-se llamara Annie Marie Call Swann-musite meciéndola en mis brazos

-y esta otra princesa como se llamara-dijo Charlie sentándose a mi lado con la otra bebe en brazos

-se llamara Carlie Elizabeth Call Swann-dijo Embry

- Carlie y Annie-musite mirándolas

Dos días después del nacimiento de mis mellizas nació el hijo de leah, toda la manada estaba en el hospital esperando que saliéramos los cinco del hospital, los chicos habían decorado la casa para que las mellizas tuvieran su propio cuarto, era sorprendente ver lo hermosas que ella era.

El tiempo pasaba realmente rápido, las pequeñas Annie y Charlie eran las mas consentidas junto a Derek, todos en la pus los amaban, los pequeños apenan tenían seis meses pero eran la adoración de la manada, y los próximos lobos


	28. epilogio

Capitulo XXVIII: EPILOGIO

Han pasado 5 años desde el nacimiento de mis pequeñas, todos éramos felices, Annie y Charlie eran la viva imagen de Embry solo que versión femenina, ellas amaban a los lobos, si ya nos habían visto en nuestra forma lobuna, Derek el hijo de lea no se separaba de Charlie decía que ella seria de el para siempre, suspire, ahora estaba en el centro comercial con mis pequeñas de compras, eso era algo que ellas adoraban, me encantaba consentirlas en todo.  
-veo que eres muy feliz bella-musito una voz extrañamente familiar  
Asustada me gire a mirar a quien había hablado y jadee ver a Alice después de casi 12 años  
-Alice-musite  
- han pasado años bella y te mantienes igual-dijo mirándome  
-cosas de lobos-musite  
-mami, mami-chillaron mis pequeñas  
-Annie, Charlie ¿Qué sucede?-dije  
-queremos esto- me mostraron dos vestidos uno rosa y otro violeta  
-esta bien niñas-musite- por cierto les presento a Alice Cullen  
Un chupasangredijo Annie  
-si hija-musite- Alice ella son mis hijas  
-son hermosas como tu bella-dijo Alice

Desde el encuentro con Alice pasaron 10 años y mis hijas cada DIA eran mas grande y hermosas, ella crecían como cualquier niña normal, con Embry comenzamos a envejecer juntos después del cúmplenos numero 11 de nuestras niñas, Annie era realmente hermosa, tenia su cabello chocolate tan largo que la hacia parecer una princesa, ella estaba enamorada de Daniel, ambos se veían felices, mientras que Carlie junto a Derek aparte de ser felices eran los primeros lobos de la nueva generación. Annie envidiaba eso de su hermana, pero se que pronto Annie terminara transformándose y será una gran líder  
El tiempo pasa sin perdonar a nadie y lo he comprobado, hoy a mis casi 87 años he visto mi vida de nuevo, Embry murió hace solo dos meses atrás mientras que mis pequeñas ya estaban casadas, Annie había sido madre de dos niños, Liamn y Luciane mientras que Carlie era madre de dos niñas, liste e Isabela, mis nietos de 16, 17 y 18 años se han dedicado a cuidarme ya que sus padres trabajan solo Luciane era la única loba de mis nietos  
-abuelita es hora de dormir-dijo Liamn  
-Liamn soy vieja, se lo que debo hacer-musite  
-mami sabes que te queremos-dijo Carlie- pero queremos que descanses  
-hija estoy bien-musite con voz ronca  
-no lo estas mama-me dependió Annie- estas muy enferma  
-abuelita-dijo Luciane-te queremos  
-yo también los quiero-musite cerrando mis ojos

De repente una luz blanca ilumino la habitación, detrás de ella estaban mis padres y sus esposos y especialmente Embry todos se veían joven, Embry se notaba como si fuese aquel muchacho de decisesis años, sonrei tomando su mano y me sorprendí al ver que mi mano era la misma de cuando tenia 18 años  
-Embry-musite mirándolo- estas aquí  
- bella- me beso- al fin nos volvemos reunir  
-he muerto no es cierto-dije mirándolo  
-si-musito y me llevo a mi cuarto donde estaban nuestras hijas con nuestros nietos, llorando al lado de mi cuerpo- ellos lloran tu muerte  
-pero lloran también nuestro reencuentro-musite  
-para siempre por siempre-dijo Embry

Lentamente tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso, nos unimos en un beso que nos uniría eternamente, para toda nuestra vida, también se que mis descendientes serán felices para siempre por siempre

~ FIN


	29. nota de la autora

se que todas quedaron con las ganas de mas pues bien os tengo una noticia he decidido hacer una secuela y aqui sabran que paso con edward pero la are solo si les gusta el siguiente adelanto que dejare ah y tengo tres psibles nombres para la secuela ustedes elije

1: mi final feliz ha llegado

2: el deseo trae el amor

3: tus ojos la puerta del amor

adelanto

bella habia hecho su vida feliz desde que nos fuimos de forks, alice me dijo que ella era feliz , que no habia nada mas que sus hijas y sus decendientes mas importante para ella, y ahora que han pasado casi cincuentas años de la muerte de bella, tenia que volver a ser feliz aunque aun la amo con mi corazon pero tampoco pense que aqui en vancouver encontraria de nuevo el amor, krisillie, ella la chica que con su mirada me hizo volver a sentirt lo que nunca pense que volveria a sentir o sentira hacia otra mujer que no fuese bella


	30. leer

mi niñas ya he subido la secuela aqui abajo les dejo el link

s/9148061/1/mi-final-feliz-ha-llegado


End file.
